Forever Yours
by evilyangelic2
Summary: Helga tried to dry her tears as best as she could and tried to regain her usual regal composure, “Come in”. She gasped softly when none other than Salazar appeared at her doorstep. “May I have a word?” , he inquired.


It was the end of the school year and the end of term speech had already been given by Godric Gryffindor. Helga Hufflepuff walked out on her veranda overlooking the students getting into the small boats which would take them back to their homes. Helga couldn't suppress the single tear from falling down her cheek. So much had happened at Hogwarts this past year. She had felt completely empty ever since Rowena and Godric had banished Salazar from the castle. She knew of course it had to be done. Slytherin's ideas were heresy. To cleanse the school of anything less than pure blood was an evil aspiration, one that Helga would never have a part of. But still, her heart longed for the man who had stolen it so many years ago.

Helga turned back around and walked into her room. She sat down in front of her vanity and poured herself a small glass of ember liquor. Turning around slightly, she was now facing her bed. She had not been able to sleep in it ever since the last night before Salazar's banishment. She remembered it so vividly, she revisited that night in her dreams very frequently.

_Helga was sitting on her bed and clutching a handkerchief. She had been locked up in her bedroom crying ever since Miss Ravenclaw had informed her of Godric's decision to banish Salazar from the castle grounds for his wretched ideas on the purity of wizard blood. She knew it was a deserved punishment, but it was hard to see past her own feelings of love for the young Slytherin. ___

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. ___

_Helga tried to dry her tears as best as she could and tried to regain her usual regal composure, "Come in". ___

_She gasped softly when none other than Salazar appeared at her doorstep. ___

_"May I have a word?" , he inquired. ___

_Helga could seldom do anything but nod her consent. He moved forward and made his way to her bed and sat down beside her. She visibly flinched. ___

_Salazar frowned ,"Do I make you uncomfortable dearest Helga?" ___

_"I dare say I have been privy to the knowledge serving as the base for your banishment, I am not in disagreement with Godric.", she stated, adverting her eyes from his direction. ___

_He gently placed a finger below her chin and pivoted her head so that it was once again facing him. ___

_" I can see through you Helga, I can see the moistening in your eyes. Those tears betray your cool exterior. I know you are saddened by my departure. Although, I am regretful to say I do not know why you should be reluctant to see me take my leave.", he said without breaking eye contact. ___

_" Your eyes must be playing tricks Salazar, there are no tears to be wept by my eyes in your honour", Helga briskly got up from her bed and walked out on her veranda. __  
__Much to her surprise, Salazar did not take this as his cue to leave and he quickly followed her outside. Helga could not say she was disappointed. ___

_Having successfully turned her around he continued, " Why is it miss Hufflepuff that you are so young and beautiful,yet you turn down every suitor whom has presented himself to you?" ___

_Helga opened her mouth to reply that her romantic endeavours were none of his concern, yet he cut her off before she could utter a syllable. ___

_" Why is it that whenever I enter a room you seem unable to look anywhere else?", he raised an inquiring eyebrow. ___

_Again, she was made to stay silent. ___

_"And lastly, Helga, why is it that you seem to have captivated my entire being for so many years yet I choose the eve of my banishment to tell you so?" ___

_Helga was ready to answer. She answered the only thing that came to her mind. ___

_"Because I love you", she stated simply looking deep into his emerald eyes. ___

_He looked at her tenderly and stroked her arm, "And it appears that I you". ___

_She looked up at him somewhat expectantly and readily obliged by closing the short distance between them and taking her soft lips to his. ___

_Helga did not want to break the kiss. She had waited a very long time to be kissed this way by Salazar. ___

_Their embrace gained fervour as want made its rapid transition towards need. It was as he began to undo the laces of her dress that she decided to hesitate. ___

_"What's wrong?", he asked looking reluctant to have let her stop him. ___

_" We cannot continue", she panted. ___

_"And why is that love?", he couldn't help but look at her hungrily. ___

_"T'would be a sin to indulge in each other without proper courtship", she stated trying __  
__to keep her wits about her. ___

_" Helga my darling, I think it would be a sin not to", and with that he picked up where they had left off and eventually coaxed her into committing the sin she had tried to refuse._

The next day Helga had woken up alone with nothing but a note on her bedside table.  
She couldn't help but cry when she read it.

_Thank you my dearest Helga, I could not have asked for a more tender send off. I do very much love you but as you know I cannot stay. Do not doubt however that I will see you again someday soon. ___

_Forever yours, __  
__Salazar _

That was the last time she had heard from him. Months went by and she slowly nursed her silent heartbreak. She had known that he was going to leave yet she never regretted her last night with him.

One day she knew she'd see him again. One day.


End file.
